


katsuki_yuuri vient de publier une photo

by tipitina



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Instagram, Social Media
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tipitina/pseuds/tipitina
Summary: L'un des rares posts de Yuuri sur Instagram.Illustration d'une scène de «Tous les chemins» écrit par shakeskpOne of the few posts on Yuuri's Instagram.Art for "Tous les chemins" written by shakeskp.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shakeskp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tous les chemins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8880997) by [shakeskp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/pseuds/shakeskp). 



katsuki-yuuri vient de publier une photo

 


End file.
